


浮世绮梦

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *东方project 比那名居天子x永江衣玖*是约稿，写得很开心，天子和衣玖真的很般配，希望大家都来喜欢她们
Relationships: Hinanawi Tenshi/Nagae Iku
Kudos: 2





	浮世绮梦

**Author's Note:**

> *东方project 比那名居天子x永江衣玖  
> *是约稿，写得很开心，天子和衣玖真的很般配，希望大家都来喜欢她们

《浮世绮梦》

天子想起自己忘记了曾经的梦想。  
回忆起这件事的时候，她正在一颗桃树上很没风度地翘着二郎腿，无所事事地眺望着远方缱绻缭绕的云雾。烟粉色的桃花芃然盛开，散发出淡雅微甜的清香，花瓣坠落在她湛蓝天空一般的长发上，那细碎的桃花似乎也轻轻落到了她原本平静如潭的心底，激起一丝动荡的波澜。  
她想，或许自己该去寻找这梦想究竟是什么。

一开始，天子认为自己的梦想跟剑术有关。  
会产生这样的想法是理所当然的，这么多年来，她一直倚赖着的便是手中的这把剑。多少次，她面无惧色地紧握着她的剑，将之挥向她的对手或是敌人。这之中自然也包括前来夺取她性命的死神。是因为不断地击败他人，她才能始终这样自由地活着。  
正好最近也一直没什么新鲜事发生，无聊得很，干脆对那个名为幻想乡的地方做点什么好了。她想。

绯色将云层尽数浸染，瑰丽如同荆棘中的蔷薇，又仿佛天空本身正在流血。幻想乡的人们一个接一个来到云端之上将她打倒，过后不久又被她干脆利落地击败。  
她发现自己的剑术已经炉火纯青，不仅是她自己这么认为，那个叫妖梦的半灵少女也称赞说她的剑术十分优秀。尽管如此，天子却并没有“自己的梦想实现了”这样的感觉。  
看来，自己的梦想大约是与剑术无关的。不过，虽然没有成功回忆起曾经的梦想，但这些日子以来与幻想乡的人们对战确实很有趣，她也算是度过了一段愉快的时光。而且……  
脑内回忆起那位龙宫使的身影时，天子的双颊不知为何有些发热。是因为仲春的风已经开始渗透出夏意了么？她摇摇头，试图驱散脑内多余的景象。即使如此，那一天发生的事还是鲜明地浮现在她的脑海中。

那一天，龙宫使唐突地出现在她面前，并说她太任性了，要给她一点教训。这实在太过逾越，轻而易举点燃了天子的怒火。然而她发现这名叫永江衣玖的女性强得出乎她的意料，这让天子不由得对她兴趣浓厚。  
应当承认，衣玖是位不可多得的美人，薰衣草色的秀发衬得她的脸既优雅又干练，双眸则与天子一样是鸽血红宝石般的颜色。后来，天子每次想到她们虹膜的颜色是一样的，都会情不自禁地从心底滋生出些许喜悦的情绪。  
她从一开始只记得衣玖是永江家的，到后来默默地记住了她的全名并总是在心底念叨。其实，就算是在她只记得衣玖的姓氏的时期，这也相当难得了。毕竟，天子向来不太关心他人叫什么。然而她却对衣玖留下了印象。  
永江衣玖。她喜欢这个名字的发音，每次在心中默念，她都会觉得有股暖流淌遍了自己身体的每个角落。既然如此——贪恋这样的温暖而反复地想起那个人的名字，这也是无可厚非的吧？

时间过得很快，天子发现自己已经一段日子没见到衣玖了。此时的她尚未太过纠结于自己对衣玖莫名的情感，因此她直接去找了衣玖。  
“永江家的，那个醉醺醺的鬼之前给我带了地上的酒，你跟我一起喝一点。”面对那位美人时天子却不由自主地像过去一样使用了命令的口吻。后来她想起这一天，才意识到当时的自己其实是害怕衣玖的拒绝。  
衣玖倒是痛快地答应了：“这是我的荣幸哦。长女大人难得邀请我，我怎么能拒绝呢。”  
于是，她们得以在桃树下品味萃香带来的酒。已是春末，烂醉的桃花开至酴醾，纷纷扬扬地飞舞飘散着，在地上铺就了一层花瓣薄毯。梅子酒清冽甘甜，轻微的辛辣在天子的喉咙间迅速滑过。  
“我想起唐朝诗人李白的一句诗。”衣玖说着，背诵道，“桃花潭水深千尺，不及汪伦送我情。”  
“正好他也是一位喜欢喝酒的诗人。”天子说，“你知道李白和汪伦告别时，汪伦送了他名马八匹、官锦十端么？有个说法是李白感激于这样的恩惠，于是写下了这首诗。”  
“也有说法是李白在讽刺汪伦。毕竟，他是用‘十里桃花’和‘万家酒店’欺骗李白到来的。”衣玖笑了笑。  
“那么你愿意相信哪个说法呢？”天子饶有兴致地问。  
“其实无论是长女大人提的那个想法，还是我提的那个想法，不都不够理想么？”衣玖饮下一口酒，“其实，我更愿意相信，他们之间是真挚的友谊。”  
“这样吗？我以为你是更不近人情的人呢。”  
“长女大人说笑了。说实话，在我眼里，您跟我一样，都是对纯真无邪的感情抱有期待的。”  
衣玖羊脂玉一般洁白的脸颊上浮现出微醺的红晕，望着那样的她，天子感到自己醉了。她的心底翻涌起异样的情绪，但她将之按捺下去，并暗暗庆幸手中的酒让自己脸上的温度变得合理，衣玖大约也不会看出多少端倪来。她只是说：“酒后的你说话还真是大胆。”  
在桃花的芬芳中，天子闻到了从衣玖身上传来的一缕混杂酒味的馥馜。几种香味糅在一起，竟令天子还未离去就已经开始怀念。如果桃花可以盛开得久一点就好了，她想。

之后，天子想起自己成为天人之前曾经喜欢弹琴。  
既然如此，或许她的梦想与弹琴有关吧？  
她想办法弄来了一台古筝。虽然一开始有些生疏，但随着一段时间的练习，她的技巧慢慢地复苏，沁人心脾的琴音再度从她指尖下流泻而出。在弹奏的过程中，她奇妙地有一种仿佛佛教徒在修习禅定的心平气和的安宁感。  
她决定邀请衣玖来听她弹琴。  
和上次一样，衣玖立即答应下来。已是夏季，葳蕤枝叶间结满了饱满的桃果，风间漫溢着果实的香甜。天子便在桃树下垂眸弹奏古筝。可是，她却发现，唯独在面对衣玖的时候，她无法达到那种明镜止水的超然状态。事实上，她竟少见的感到紧张，而这是她同他人战斗时都很少感受到的情绪。她有些心如乱麻，甚至不小心弹错了好几处地方，她不禁为之懊恼。  
可是，一曲终了，衣玖却夸赞了她：“很棒呢，长女大人！您的弹奏抚平了我的焦躁。”  
天子瞬间开心起来：“毕竟是我嘛。”她洋洋得意地想，自己这么优秀，就算弹错了几处，也是很能打动人的。  
“不过……”衣玖踟蹰了一下，“长女大人，您是不是有心事？”  
天子想了想，索性坦然地告诉她：“我最近想起自己忘记了曾经的梦想。我前段时间以为这梦想与古筝有关，不过似乎不是呢。”  
“这样啊……”衣玖好像有点诧异，不过她随即露出微微欣喜的笑容，“我觉得很好啊，长女大人有自己想做的事，而这件事情又是积极向上的，我会支持您的！如果您需要帮忙的话，就来找我吧。”  
“知道啦。这不是已经找你帮忙了吗？”天子说着，装作无意地转移了话题，“对了，以后不用叫我长女大人了，叫我天子就好。我也叫你衣玖吧。”  
衣玖愣了愣，“天子大人……”  
这个折衷的选项倒也不坏，天子还算满意地点了点头，“也行吧。”  
接着，她们摘下树上的桃子品尝。硕大浑圆的桃果爽脆甘甜，汁水将衣玖的唇渍得明亮，天子不由盯着那块覆盖水光的桃花花瓣一般的柔唇出了神。

这段日子，天子居然过得并不无聊，更准确地说，她很久没有这么开心过了。  
然而好景不长，一天，她无意听见别的天人的闲言碎语，大概是说她好吃懒做、任性妄为之类的。过去她对这些闲言碎语不屑一顾，如今却有些无法做到完全无视。要是衣玖无意间听到了这些言论，会怎么想她呢？天子意识到，自己变得迷茫了。  
并且，她由此想到——或许，她的梦想是能够摘掉不良天人的名号。

郁悒的情绪填满了天子的内心，她决定再次找衣玖喝酒，顺便找她商量一下如何摘掉不良天人的名号。既然她之前得知自己在试图寻回梦想后这么开心，那么当她知道一贯骄傲乖张的自己居然想要变得合群，应该也会为她高兴的吧。  
可是，这一次，衣玖没有答应她。  
“抱歉……天子大人，今天我有工作。”龙宫使这么说。她的样子，看上去真的很抱歉。  
于是，天子只能一人在月下独酌。  
深秋的风拂过已经开始稀零的叶子，掀动出一片轻微的綷縩声。焦黄的枯叶脱离母体，如死鸟一样掉落在地面上。或许是银白的月亮太过凄清，天子竟在秋风中感到了一丝悲怆。她知道不该责怪衣玖没有和她一起喝酒，可她还是有些难受：你不是说过你会支持我吗？你不是说我可以找你吗？为什么当我需要你的时候，你却偏偏不来到我的身边呢？  
突然间，天子蓦地意识到——自己正久违地感到寂寞。并且，这是因为对她而言，衣玖变得重要了。

当天晚上，天子做了个美梦。梦中她与衣玖相拥，她甚至能闻到衣玖身上那与桃花和酒融合在一起的温黁。她感到非常幸福，然而醒来之后，她在失落感与空虚感之中发现，她要控制不住自己的情感了。  
陌生的情感令天子十分恐惧，她开始有意无意地躲着衣玖。即使衣玖好几次主动来找她，她仍然表现得相当敷衍。终于，衣玖忍不住问：“天子大人，您最近是在避开我吗？是我哪里做得不好吗？”  
“问这种问题，太过了吧？我应该没有必要向你解释我为什么不想和你在一起才对。”明明面对着重要的人，天子却不自觉地说出了高傲的话语。  
衣玖的脸上露出受伤的表情，眼神也随之变得黯淡，“您说得是……那么，打扰您了，天——长女大人。”  
天子的内心抽痛了一下。她看着衣玖落寞地离去的身影心想，这样就好，反正如此骄纵任性的我，也不是什么值得被你爱上的人，和我扯上关系的话大概会变得很麻烦，所以你只要远远地自由地活着就可以了。

不久后，天子被天界流放，而且理由说来十分可笑，竟是她偷吃了宴会上的仙丹。她想她大约是变得自暴自弃了，不然也不会比以前更加漠视规矩。  
她来到地上，误打误撞地和名为少名针妙丸的女孩一起行动，这倒是让她短暂地遗忘了这些日子以来对衣玖产生的别样的情愫。或许就这么将之忘记，然后重新做回那个潇洒自在的比那名居天子也不错，她想。  
但是，她却遇见了身为付丧神的秦心与自称为“梦之支配者”的哆来咪·苏伊特。  
“这个人，满脑子都是丑陋的感情。”秦心这么评价天子。  
天子气恼、不甘，却无法反驳。也许，她对衣玖所怀抱着的那种异样的感情，的确就是很丑陋的。即使温柔如衣玖，若是得知她脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法，应该也会忍不住流露出厌恶的神色吧。  
即使如此，她还是很生气，因此她和针妙丸一起毫不留情地击败了她们两个。出乎她的意料，在离开之前，哆来咪叫住了她。  
“告诉你一件事，”哆来咪说，“最近，你的那个龙宫使为了能让你回到天界，一直在奔走哦。梦境世界里的她可是很焦急呢。”  
天子愣住了。在这寒冷的冬季，她仿佛被一桶混着碎冰的冷水从头浇到脚，全身都要颤栗起来：原来我的情感并不是单方面的吗？原来你也是在乎着我的吗？那么如果我向你伸出双手，我是否可以拥抱你？

在地上的战斗告一段落后，天子与针妙丸在悬浮于空中的辉针城中欣赏着幻想乡的风景。  
“难道说天人大人不做梦吗？”针妙丸这么问。  
“梦还是会做的啊。不管是睡着还是醒着。”  
“那样的话，就和地上的人没有什么区别哦。”  
“大概吧……针妙丸啊。我曾经有过梦想，可是，我却将那个梦想忘记了，怎么找也找不回来。”  
“你要听我说实话吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“在我看来，既然天人大人已经忘记那个梦了，那就说明它并不是什么重要的事物。”针妙丸说，“或许它在过去是重要的，甚至有可能以后你想起来了、你重拾了这个梦——那样的话它在未来也是重要的，可是至少，在当下一刻，这个梦对现在的你而言无关紧要。你只要抓住现在做的梦就好。”  
“……但我现在的梦想，甚至不是清醒状态下所怀有的，事实上，它让我晕眩，让我无法自控。”  
“所以才是绮丽的梦啊。”针妙丸笑了起来，“试着让虚幻的梦变为现实如何呢？”  
注视着这位好搭档的笑容，天子似有所悟。  
她想起《金刚经》中的一句佛言：一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，应作如是观。  
人生如梦似幻，就像泡沫里的影子，还如同闪电一样快速地变化。因此，或许她要做的就是抓住当下。

终于，天子回到了天界。  
她回到了那棵熟悉的桃树下，出乎她的意料，衣玖居然怔怔地伫立在那里。不过，天子叫了她一声后，她立即露出仓皇的神情准备逃走。然而在那之前，天子冲上前握住了她皓月一般洁白的手腕。  
“别走，衣玖。”她说。  
衣玖挣扎了两下：“为……为什么？长女大人不是不想见我吗？”  
“不是的。衣玖，听我说。”天子深吸一口气，“我忘记了我曾经的梦想。并且，我可能再也无法将之找回。但是啊，我又做了新的梦——绮丽的梦。之前的一段日子我恐惧着这个梦，但此时此刻，我想将那成为现实。”  
衣玖安静下来，鸽血红宝石一般的眼眸里游荡着不安。注视着那样的她——  
“——衣玖，我爱你。请一定要回应我。”比那名居天子如是说。  
龙宫使惊讶地瞪大了双眼，但随即，她的目光变得温柔，在爬上脸颊的绯红的掩映下，她上扬的嘴角是那么喜悦。她几乎是激动地、迫不及待地抱住了天子：“我也是……我也爱你，长女大人——不，天子。”  
现实与美梦重合了。在这个温暖的怀抱中，她们交换了一个青涩却也绵长的吻。在衣玖柔软的唇上，天子错觉自己尝到了昔日的酒味与桃子味——她的唇是那么甘美，那么令人难以自拔。  
徐徐清风悄无声息地携下一片桃红的花瓣。不知觉间，冬去春来，空气中开始氤氲丝缕的暖意与花香。天子想，过几天，她要用桃花酿上一壶温酒，与衣玖一起共饮黄昏后。


End file.
